WBY Dean At TwelveAgain
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Another chapter from The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree but apparently, Dean wanted to chat. De-aged Dean. A different POV of the most recent chapter. Hope you guys like! Will contain parental spanking. If you don't like it, please don't read.


Title: WBY The Apple Doesn't Far from the Tree

Characters: Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jamie and River Winchester

Summary: I asked for prompts and de-aged Dean sounded like fun. There will be a spanking guys, but I guess you knew that.

XXX

Jamie has heard of it before. River too by proxy. It doesn't mean that they aren't startled as hell when it happens. Well, everyone is startled as hell, everyone except Bobby who seems to think that this kind of stuff just might just be par for the course if you are a Winchester.

Bobby says if there is something supernatural going on, it is bound to find it's way to the Winchester's door and this would be a perfect example of that little hypothesis.

Still, looking at your father as an twelve year old is more than a little strange. Especially since Jamie and River have just turned fifteen.

It is incredibly uncanny looking at Dean Winchester. Other than the fact that his father is a kid, which is unsettling to say the least, it is almost weirder that he looks just like Jamie three years ago. His hair is a shade or two darker than River's surfer blonde hair, which is a little odd; it's hard for Jamie to think of his dad as a blonde. Jamie and he have the same freckles, the same cupid bow mouth and the same brilliant green eyes.

And apparently the same ability to find trouble because Jamie and River are charged with the task of looking out for their father/uncle respectively. It turns out to be far more trouble than any babysitting excursion they've ever been involved in. JR has an older brother and two little brothers, River and Jamie have been called into service to watch the younger Banners in the past.

Watching Jason and Justin Banner is a piece of cake compared to Dean Winchester. And Jason and Justin are twins.

Dean Winchester alone is like a fucking triplet.

The kid saunters into the living room like he's shit on a shingle. He's got a mouth that won't quit and he doesn't believe that he is actually the little Dean version of Dean Winchester. He's been told that he was hit with a spell but he doesn't buy into the scenario. Unfortunately, Gramps is cross-country working a case with Jefferson. Jamie's not sure if his dad meeting his grandfather at his age would be better or worse anyway. Uncle Sam is here - but he and Bobby are trying to figure out how the damn witch Sam and Dean were hunting managed to hex Dean and turn him into an twelve year old. They figure that is the best way to figure out how to reverse the spell. Dean doesn't believe that Sam is his brother, and while he is quite sure that his dad could very well be out of town, he has little or no trust in River and Jamie.

Which is understandable. Once a hunter always a hunter.

But honestly, Sam and Bobby should be here handling the little twerp and Jamie and River working the case because Dean Winchester is hell on wheels.

Jamie wants to call Gramps but he is not going to have a twelve year old be the reason his grandfather has to stop a hunt. Nor is he going to be the one to call Gramps. Gramps doesn't encourage open communication when he is hunting, especially this hunt where babies are getting killed by a baby eating monster.

He can handle his own fucking father as a pre-teen for Christ sake.

"Dude, I don't need no babysitter. What I fucking need is someone to show me where Sammy is."

Jamie sighs, they've been through this before and Dean isn't falling for any of it. "I told you, that big guy was Sammy."

"No fucking way. There is no way my Sammy ever grows into that, that…" words seem to fail Dean. "Giant! The kid barely comes to my hips!"

"I know. It's hard to believe but hey, you even call him Sasquatch."

Dean cocks an eyebrow in Jamie's direction, "Well, that does sound like me," he agrees but then amends his conversation, "But I still ain't buying it."

"Well, look, Dean." Jamie stumbles over the name. He can't call him "Dad" and his name _is _Dean. "Me and River here are the best you got."

"River is a dumb ass name" Dean turns to River, "Who is your mother, some pansy ass tree hugger?"

River folds his face into a bit of a grimace. He has no love loss for Sunshine but watching this twelve year old twit, even if he really is his beloved uncle. bitch her our is unsettling to say the least. "Yeah, yeah she is."

"Figures." Dean mumbles and then leans up against the doorframe in the living room. Not for the first time this morning, Jamie wonders how in the hell this has happened to his dad. Oddly enough, when Dean got whammied, everything got whammied with him – his clothes still fit, he's wearing a soft gray t-shirt and his favorite thread bare jeans and his work boots. Jamie hopes that whenever they reverse this damn spell, his father's jeans come back to regular size. Dad will be pissed if he has to break in a new pair of jeans.

Jamie hasn't told Dean that he is his son, that would just freak the kid out even more so as far as Dean is concerned, Jamie and River are just the kids of other hunters. Bobby and Sam decided that KISS was the only way to make this work. Keep It Simple Stupid. They've told Dean his father is out on a hunt and that Sam is a grown up version of Sammy. Even that was because Sam had no choice, one minute Sam had been reciting an incantation the next his big brother had been mini meed. According to Sam – those first few minutes right after Dean had gotten zapped, he had understood what had happened but that had lasted for just long enough for Sam to pick up his now little brother and hustle him out of the witch's house.

By the time they'd gotten to the truck, Dean had no idea who Sam was and was kicking up a storm. Literally. Sam had gotten his shins clocked so hard they were black and blue. Jamie had laughed when Sam came home, Dean over his shoulder in a fireman carry with his legs duct taped together and Sam limping.

But that was then and this was now.

Now he has a goofy ass little father to watch while Bobby and Sam figured it out. Honestly, Jamie figures the only reason he has any control over the situation is because Dean seemed to believe that Bobby was in fact, Uncle Bobby. An older version but just as crotchety and grumpy. Bobby had been very clear that Dean was to stay at the farm with the boys. When Dean had groused, Bobby had offered a solid clip to Dean's head. Dean had taken it without a rub but even Jamie could see Dean was pissed about the whole situation.

"So I'm a prisoner stuck here on a damn farm."

"It's not so bad," Jamie defends. "Hey, you wanna see the horses?"

"Horses? Why the fuck would I wanna see horses?"

"Jeeze, Da…Dean. You cuss more than I do."

"So what's it to you?"

"I dunno, don't you think your dad would be a little pissed if he heard you throwing F bombs around all over the place."

Dean squints at Jamie, as if Jamie is knowing more than he is letting on. Which is totally right but whatever." "I'm not cussing in front of my dad. I'm cussing in front of a kid that honestly ain't all that much older than me."

"Yeah, well he knows you're here and I bet he'd expect you to keep a civil tongue in your mouth."

"Well, I haven't talked to him so who knows."

Jamie runs a hand through his dark auburn hair. The kid is plucking his nerves. Thank God, River decides to jump in.

"Yeah, well Uncle Bobby has talked to him and he's talked to you so I'm guessing that Bobby would have something to say about it."

Dean shrugs, "Well, that's if you two are rats. And you could be I guess, but why the hell would you wanna tell on me to Bobby? Honor among kids and all that."

River doesn't quite know what to say.

"But we are watching you so, you know, we need to be responsible for you."

"Fuck that. I told you. I don't need no damn babysitter and I sure as hell don't need Thing One and Thing Two to be bossing my ass around."

Jamie sighs, grits his teeth and then decides that food is in order. Food always makes his grown up dad happy, he has no reason to think it won't work for the smaller version, "Why don't you go and watch some TV. River and I can fix you some lunch."

Dean grins then, "I could eat a hamburger. Extra onions!"

River shakes his head. "And a salad okay?"

Dean grimaces, "Sure veggie boy." But he heads into the living room obviously happy with the thought of hamburgers. Jamie hears the TV get turned on and why isn't he shocked to hear Godzilla versus Monthra on surround sound? Jamie heads into the kitchen followed by River, he hears his father yell from the living room.

"Great picture Dude!"

Ah, high def – according to his father, as a kid he was lucky to get two crappy channels! Dean is probably having a cow with the flat screen fifty inch that the whole family bought for each other last Christmas. Luckily they have some frozen burgers that Dean made two weeks ago that are easy enough to de-thaw in the microwave. Jamie pulls out their electric grill and drops four burgers on and closes the top while River works on the salad.

"So what do you think?"

River grunts, a decidedly Winchester like sound. "I think your dad is an asshole."

"Yeah, he kinda is. But he's endearing in a weird way."

"Yeah, like that colt your dad bought a couple of years ago. The Thoroughbred – you remember?"

Jamie did remember, His father had bought the horse off the track for a song. He'd only been a two year old and barely broke…the horse only knew how to run around full speed on a track but other than that? Not much. He'd had no manners, no idea of people space and couldn't stand being cross tied. The colt had broken every cross tie they'd owned. Escaped twice by simply sailing over the four-foot fence that kept Mac and all the other horses in safely and had a habit off dragging you around whenever he wanted to go anywhere.

To eat grass.

To drink water.

Or simply walk where he'd wanted to walk.

It had taken them a year to retrain the goofball but Dean had made sure that it was a priority. He'd been the most patient person Jamie had ever seen. But he'd also been tough with the colt, making sure that he'd understand that there were some things that were unacceptable.

It had worked.

The horse had turned out to be a great jumper, as evidenced by his ability to jump out of every field they put him in. Once he'd learned some manners and a little self- control, they'd sold him to a teenage girl who was riding him in the jumper circuit now and cleaning up in ribbons.

Jamie glances toward the living room. Is his father like that two-year old colt? All piss and vinegar with no self control?

Possibly.

"Hey, Dean, " Jamie yells from the kitchen. "I have some bacon…do you want bacon too?"

There is no reply from the living room and River glances nervously at Jamie. They both bolt for the living room as a single unit.

The TV is blaring but there is no Dean.

Jamie turns to River, "Well, fuck."

XXX

Jamie and River hit the front door as a team, Jamie gestures for River to check the left side of the house and toward the barn. The kid couldn't get that far on foot, even if he's a fast runner, they just need to find out which way he went. He whistles for Cooper. The dog is old but has a nose that won't quit. While he's not used to hunting people, he's been known to find Winchesters before. Maybe he can use him to find his father? To a dog little Dean probably still smells like Dean right?

"Go get Dean." He urges and Cooper thumps his tail happily on the ground his face pure doggy bliss. He loves a job and he loves Dean. Dean who has been sneaking Cooper food from under the table for the past ten years is one of his favorite people. The old farm dog starts off purposefully down the steps a little slow maybe but determined. Jamie grabs his cell and calls River. "I'm taking Cooper to see if he can find Dean. It's worth a shot."

River acknowledges it and says he's going to head toward the barn.

As Jamie follows Cooper he realizes how damn smart Dean is. He's making use of the existing cover and heading for the treeline. Jamie doubts he'd be able to find him if it wasn't for the dog's nose.

The old dog is trotting nose to the ground offering little wuffs of pleasure. It's a game for him and he's enjoying the heck out of it.

Dean can't have more than 10 or 15 minutes on Jamie and that's pushing it. But the kid is moving fast and Cooper is slow. Jamie encourages the old boy to hurry up and Cooper breaks into a lope. Jamie falls into a jog behind him. It kind of reminds of Jamie of the time that Cooper found him in a tornado, urged on by his Uncle Adam. Adam had been about Jamie's age at the time and Jamie had been seven. Both he and Adam had gotten their butts whooped on that one. Adam 'cause he hadn't been watching Jamie well enough and Jamie because he'd ran away. That little tidbit causes Jamie to pick up the pace. He has no intention of getting his ass beat by his grandfather, Sam or Uncle Bobby because his stupid preteen father has decided to run away from home.

Then it occurs to him that his father might wind up getting his ass beat by his Gramps or Bobby or Uncle Sam and that freaks him out even more. The kicker is, it wouldn't surprise Jamie in the least. Bobby had been clear when he told Dean to stay with Jamie and River. Yeah, the kid was confused but an order was an order and no one knows that any better than Dean Winchester.

Suddenly Cooper takes off with a deep, happy bay. He's got to be close.

A moment later, Jamie enters a clearing to find Cooper on top of Dean licking him with happiness. Great strands of slobber are splattered in Dean's hair and despite being a fighter and a Winchester, he apparently has never been taught how to fend off a 125 pound hound mastiff cross that wants nothing better than to lick him to death.

"GET 'IM OFF!" Dean yells, not afraid but pissed. Cooper stops his ministrations for a moment, wondering why Dean is mad at him. He found him! He's a good boy! He's still straddled protectively over the boy but even from Jamie's vantage point he can see that Cooper is puzzled.

Jamie reaches the prone boy and the confused dog. "Good dog!" He ruffles the hound's great mastiff like head and is rewarded with his own greeting of tongue and slobber.

"Mother fucker," Dean is muffled under the weight of Cooper and it sounds more like "Muffafuffa."

"0K, Cooper, leave it."

Cooper reluctantly gets up but settles his ass with a plop in the wildflowers still grinning his doggy grin. He is such a very good dog.

Dean just lays there in the field, wild flowers and dog spit in equal proportions in his hair.

Jamie quickly texts River that he's found the miscreant and then reaches down to haul Dean to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asks allowing a bit of that trademark Winchester growl to project.

"Getting mauled by that damn overgrown mutt!"

Jamie laughs, "That mutt just saved your ass. If Uncle Bobby came home or Sam and you weren't here…" he lets the threat linger unsaid.

"Well, Uncle Bobby ain't here and neither is that jolly green giant you call Sam. So let me go."

"Uh, uh," Jamie closes his grip around his father's bicep. It's all muscle and that doesn't surprise Jamie. He's been training as a Winchester since he was old enough to do push ups. Obviously when Gramps said that Dean was raised the same way, he wasn't kidding.

Suddenly Dean whirls and almost succeeds pulling out of his grasp. Apparently his father has decided that if he can't run away, he is going to fight his way out of this crazy place.

Unfortunately, Dean trained Jamie and this Dean, while capable, doesn't have the knowledge that adult Dean had to impart on his son.

The fight is a struggle though. Jamie has a good thirty pounds on Dean and he is all muscle, but he is not fighting for his life like Dean apparently is doing. The kid is a whirling dervish, complete with moves so dirty they would be outlawed in MMA arenas.

By time Jamie has him subdued, River is almost to the field and Jamie is nursing a bite mark on his right arm and a nasty case of crushed balls. He just couldn't bring himself to kick his own father in the balls but Dean has no such inner dialog when it comes to fighting. Jamie gratefully relinquishes him to River.

"Watch him. I'm not sure he's had his shots."

River grimaces but takes a firm grip on Dean only to be rewarded by a powerful uppercut that almost flattens him.

"Why you little shit!" River spins Dean around and plants a flurry of spanks on his uncle's ass. Jamie is so shocked all he can do is stand there. Or maybe whimper there, cause his balls are on fire and there is blood dripping from the bite mark on his arm.

Apparently River has no problem offering his uncle an honest to God beat down, right there in the middle of a field of wild flowers. Dean is howling and skipping around River trying to evade the older boy's hand but River is having none of it. If Jamie wasn't still trying to breathe he might say something but all he can do is watch it unravel in front of his very eyes still semi crouched and breathing through his nose.

River has never spanked anyone, not to Jamie's knowledge, but he appears to be a natural because he is laying it on heavy and thick. Dean, on the other hand, seems to be a pro at avoiding his nephews blows because despite River's best efforts only one out of every three slaps appears to hit his father's ass.

Suddenly River seems to have an epiphany. He grabs Dean and hauls him over to a downed tree pulling his own belt off as he does so. Dean can see what is happening and he really starts to struggle but River has had it and he simply pulls the smaller boy over his lap and proceeds to whale on his ass with his belt.

It's not bare assed but it has to hurt because Dan decides to let out a yelp. Then a yell as his nephew proceeds to blister his ass in true Winchester fashion.

Poor Cooper starts to whine. They usually have to put him outside when Jamie or River are getting their asses beat, the dog just gets too upset to have him hanging around. He's trying to crowd River and lick Dean's face as Dean starts to cry.

River turns to look at Jamie. " Grab, Coop, I don't wanna smack him!"

Jamie blindly follows River's suggestion and hauls the big dog out of River's swinging range. He is starting to breath normally again.

"River…River, let up a bit will ya?" Jamie yells over the commotion. Cooper is straining against Jamie whining at his master's growing intensity of yelling.

"Let up? He fucking ran away from us. It if hadn't been for Cooper he'd be gone and than Dad would be kicking my fucking ass. And yours too. Then Gramps would come home and beat all three of us. No, it's better to get this over now before anyone is the wiser."

Dean yells from his undignified position over his nephew's lap. "I'm the wiser. Get the fuck off me you tree hugging hippie!"

That just makes River spank harder, "I'm not the tree hugger my mom is. And you of all people should know, never antagonize the person who is whipping your butt." Just to prove his point River puts more effort into the next few swings. It's obvious to Jamie because his father really yells when the next few smacks hit across his ass.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm tapping out!"

River roars at his uncle, "This is not a fistfight, Dean. There is no tapping out. I'm beating your ass because you ran away after Sam and Bobby told you to keep your ass at home and listen to me and Jamie."

"Semantics!" Dean yells. It's punctuated by another yip as the belt lays a scathing swipe over his ass.

That just seems to get River angrier.

By now Cooper is barking. Huge deep barks of anger! HE FOUND THE LITTLE DEAN AND NOW RIVER IS BEATING HIM.

It is all Jamie can do to hold the dog back. Cooper would never bite River but he would run his big mastiff ass over to him and knock him off the downed tree.

Then Cooper stops barking and turns toward the path to the field, ears cocked at a jaunty angle. Someone is coming and Jamie can't think of anyone besides Bobby or Sam.

Sure enough Bobby Singer walks into the field obviously following the trail made by the oh so inelegantly pondering mastiff.

"Boys!" Bobby yells when he catches sight of the field, the dog and River, Jamie and Dean. Jamie is sure they make quite a picture.

Bobby reaches them in a few short strides and pulls River off of Dean. That seems to calm Cooper down but it does nothing to stop Jamie's testicular pain or River's anger.

"Bobby!" River sounds truly shocked. Jamie figures that keeping Dean over his lap and beating his ass must have taken a bit more concentration than River anticipated.

"What are you doing, boy?" Bobby demands as he both shakes Dean and glares at River.

"I'm beating Dean's ass that's what!" River eyeballs his surrogate uncle.

"And why do you feel that spanking Dean in a field of flowers with that damn dog barking his ass off is a smart idea?"

River huffs, "Smart has nothing to do with it Uncle Bobby. Dean tried to run away. Would've too except that Cooper wasn't about to let his damn meal ticket get very far."

Bobby glares at Jamie then, "And what were you two idjits doing?"

"Making lunch, Bobby, I swear." Jamie means it too. Bobby doesn't get riled up all that often. Oh, he's grumpier than a bear with a thorn in his paw but he's a harmless sort for the most part. Still, Bobby is well _Bobby,_ and as such has carte blanche to deal with whatever Winchester he sees fit however he sees fit. Usually, it means some creative punishment involving Latin and books but he's been known to spoon a kid. Since there is no spoon dangling from his belt who knows what he would grab to use as a ass beating tool. There are a lot of branches around and Bobby switching all three of them wouldn't be unheard of.

Instead Bobby just glares at all three boys. "You three get your asses up to the house. If I hear one word from any of you or if you…" he points threateningly at Dean, " take it in your head to run anywhere, I swear to God I will give you a licking that you won't every forget. Got it?"

All three boys answer, "Yes, sir."

It's shocking how Bobby's presence seems to throw a switch in his father's brain. He's been conditioned to follow an older hunter's orders but more than that, it's obvious he cares about Bobby. And believes him.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby." Dean murmurs but follows the older man easily enough.

"You on the other hand," Dean rumbles low next to River, " I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you are gonna have the imprint of my boot on your fucking prostate."

Bobby whirls on Dean, "Boy, what did I say about one word?"

"Sorry, Bobby." Dean does sound contrite and he shuts up but he continues to send scathing daggers at River. River on the other hand says nothing but continues to follow Bobby attempting to re-thread his belt in his hoops as he is walking.

Jamie follows up the little parade as Cooper frolics like a damn puppy around the whole group.

At least someone is happy.

XXX

They walk up to the house, Jamie still limping a bit from Dean's well place kick and Dean limping from River's spanking.

River is fine but Jamie notices his cousin's face blanche when they see Sam waiting on the front porch.

"I see you found them." Sam is talking quietly but that doesn't mean a damn thing.

"Like shootin' fish in a barrel." Bobby walks past Sam and into the house. All three boys file past Sam but only River and Jamie edge past him a little quickly, trying to avoid a slap to the ass for leaving their posts as well as allowing their young charge to cut and run.

Dean straightens himself up and shoulders through the door. Cooper wisely stays out on the front porch. Cooper is no dumb dog.

Sam waits until they are all in the house. He nods to the living room and all three boys settle themselves there. None sit down though. Jamie 'cause his balls hurt, Dean, because Jamie is quite sure his ass is sore and River because he just plain refuses to sit down.

"Do you boys wanna tell me what happened?"

River speaks up, because Sam is his dad and Jamie knows he feels like he's the one who needs to explain the situation.

"We sent Dean into watch TV while we made lunch. Dad, it wasn't our fault. I guess we could have split up and one of us make lunch while the other one watched Dean but we didn't think he would run like that."

Sam looks at his brother, who if Jamie is reading it right, could care less. Dean is quietly defiant as if he understands that he is in hot water but that he feels justified in his disobedience.

"Okay, what next."

"So as soon as we noticed he was gone, I headed to check in the barn and Jamie here took Cooper to look for Dean. He found him in that little meadow between the first row of trees and the second. Jamie called me and when I showed up Dean had just finished kicking the shit out of Jamie, then he slugged me - so I spanked him."

Sam gulps audibly, "You spanked your uncle?"

River straightens up, "Yes, sir. Jamie should probably have some ice on his balls with the way he was doubled over and then Dean started on me. Dad, that kid is a menace."

Jamie glances at Dean who is rolling his eyes. Dean glares at Sam, "Not my fault the baby sitters you picked out couldn't babysit a sack of wet kittens."

Sam shoots a sharp look at Dean. "Don't even go there, Dean. You are more than capable of taking off which is exactly why Jamie and River were here to watch you. You were told to stay here and listen to them."

Dean mumbles low, "Wasn't told by Dad. I listen to Dad not some damn Sasquatch who claims to be my little brother."

Bobby chimes in from the doorway, "What am I? Chopped liver? I told you to keep your narrow little ass right here at this house."

"Well, Dad didn't tell me where he was going and I don't remember him telling me I had to listen to you – at least not this time."

Sam jumps in, "Christ, Dean, when has Dad ever felt he needed to tell either one of us anything. And listening to Bobby is standing orders and you fucking know that. Hell, I knew that when I was your age and you sure as shit know it too."

"Yeah, well – not when shit is this damn nuts. You say you are my brother. I'm being held prisoner on this stupid farm where apparently these dickheads, " he gestures roughly at Jamie and River, "are complete morons."

Jamie interjects, "Found your stupid dumb ass didn't we."

Dean ignores him, "-and Bobby – well you've always been old but, dude…you are _ancient."_

Bobby growls low, "Boy, I've about had it with you and your bullshit. I ain't no spring chicken but I sure as hell ain't too old to turn you over my knee. I've done it before and I sure as shit don't have a problem doing it again."

Dean drops his head and it cracks Jamie up to see his father actually blush, "Sorry, Uncle Bobby."

"Damn straight." Bobby seems a little more relaxed but he still looks more than ready to follow through with his threat.

Dean tries to shift his hips against the sofa and Jamie is surprised that he is moderately satisfied to see his father grimace when his father's whipped ass touches the couch. Jamie thinks the feeling he feels is _smug_. He mulls that word over in his head. Yeah, he's pretty sure smug fits the bill. He feels a little bit bad about it, but his dad getting a spanking by his cousin was really kind of awesome. Especially when he thinks of all the times he's found himself over Dean Winchester's hard lap.

Apparently Sam has made some kind of decision because he walks to Dean, and looms over to his brother, "Do we really have to call Dad while he's on a hunt so that he can straighten you out?"

Dean gulps then, "No, sir."

"You don't have to "sir" me, Dean – I know you don't believe it, but I _am_ Sammy. I gotta tell ya though, Dad isn't gone be happy if I have to call him just to tell him that you won't behave, that you are ignoring Bobby and that you've already run away once. When he gets done this hunt, he's gone come in hot and you are gonna think that little spanking River gave you is gonna be nothing compared to what Dad's gonna do to your ass. You _know _this, so it's up to you. You can get your shit together and listen or I swear to God, I'll call Dad and you are gonna find yourself standing up eating dinners for a week. Right now that's gonna be uncomfortable but when we get this spell reversed you are gonna really feel ridiculous standing for dinner with your ass on fire as a grown man."

"Okay, okay, I got it…SAM." Dean leans on his brother's name. He still isn't buying the whole thing but there is no doubt that he believes that his father will beat his ass for behaving like a little bitch.

"So what am I gonna do with you in the meantime?" Sam looks hard at Dean.

"What do you mean? I told you I'll stay. Jeesh, cut me some slack."

"I'm not cutting you a damn thing. I _know_ you Dean. I know you now and I knew you then. You are a one-man demolition crew unless you are sure that Dad is gonna beat your butt. "

"Yeah, well according to you, he is or will - so I got it."

Jamie really can't believe that his dad is so damn disobedient. Jamie would never behave like his father is behaving but apparently his pint sized father has made a habit of being difficult.

"I mean it Dean. So you better straighten up. If I gotta wallop you before Dad gets home, I'll do it. If Bobby has to beat your ass you know he will too." Then just to drive the point home, Sam finishes with, "What is Dad's rule?"

Dean rolls his eyes but spews his words like a mantra, "'If Bobby or Jim feel the need to spank your ass while you are with them, I will come back and spank you again. We will re-explore your apparent need to ignore their orders and my orders by proxy. You are guests at their home and I expect you boys to behave like it.'"

"Exactly." Sam nods his head. "At least you remember that."

"How could I not, Sam. I've been repeating those words back since I was five." Dean sounds belligerent but not totally disrespectful. It is as if hearing the words come out of his mouth helps remind him of John Winchester and his belief that his children will behave whether he is there or not.

Sam smiles a bit, "Now Dean, Bobby and I are going back to work on some research, we are NOT going to be here to watch you like some damn baby. Jamie and River are going to be here and you are going to listen to them got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Sam rolls his eyes at the "sir" but doesn't say anything. Dean is obviously programmed to sir when he's getting his ass reamed out.

"Jamie and River both have my permission to call Dad if they need to. He's gonna be pissed but not at them at you. You know exactly where that will get you."

Jamie watches his dad grimace. Yeah, Jamie has been on the receiving end of Gramps' spankings. They are never pleasant.

Sam glares at River, Jamie and then finally settles his eyes on Dean. "Are we all clear on this? River and Jamie are in charge and Dean you need to follow their rules. I swear, if Bobby and I come back to anything like just happened, Dean your ass is gonna be busted. Jamie and River, I'm trusting you two to handle what needs to be handled. I want you stay at the house, watch Dean and make damn sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble. I want to make sure neither of you get in any trouble either."

"Awe, c'mon, Uncle Sam," Jamie protests, "We haven't done anything except allow ourselves to be duped by Dean. That's not gonna happen anymore. Besides River and I aren't little kids, we know what we are doing and we know what not to do."

Sam reaches over and ruffles Jamie's hair, "That's true, kiddo but throwing Dean in the mix is always a bit touchy. Are you sure you guys have it."

"Yes, sir." Jamie answers, "Piece of cake."

Famous last words.

XXX

While Dean is apparently reined in a bit after Sam's dressing down he is still obviously pissed at River. In a big way. He seems to tolerate Jamie but when he said he was going to kick River's ass, he obviously meant it. But he also seems to realize that he can't retaliate like he wants to.

It doesn't mean he isn't trying to make River's life as miserable as he can with as little possibility of getting his own ass kicked. It seems to that walking that particular line is something that Dean Winchester seems to be has a lot of experience doing.

It occurs to Jamie that this_ is_ his father. Seeing his dad, normally a pretty level headed and calm man, as a stubborn and reactive boy is kind of hard. Jamie has always been kind of calm and River always a bit more excitable so maybe River is a lot more like his father than he is. It is kind of eye opening. But Jamie is okay with it. He likes to think that while he might be genetically a little programmed for aggressiveness, his father has raised him to a pretty gentle kid. Jamie amends that to himself, _gentle but kickass, _because Jamie is no pushover. Rivernever had that growing up, being as how he was raised by Sunshine. Her idea of teaching River calmness was to offer the kid a hit off of her bong.

Hardly a good influence.

_His _father, on the other hand, was raised by a Gramps, a man who saw nothing but evil everywhere - so Dean's paranoia and fight or flight nature seems appropriate. Maybe Gramps had been a bit tough on both of his boys but he had no choice, his kids needed to be able to fight, to blend, and at times to think on their feet. Dean at twelve, seems to be able to do all of those things. The blending part is apparently not something he is terribly concerned about right now, but Jamie has an idea he could do it if he chose to.

Right now, Jamie feels a bit like a referee between his cousin and his father. While they haven't actually started slugging it out the tension is palpable. Dean has been digging at River continuously and River for the most part, has been ignoring him. Jamie figures that his father is pissed at getting spanked at the hands of a fifteen year old boy and Jamie gets that. But the past three hours have been a continuous lesson in self-restraint by both River and Jamie. Dean on the other hand, seems to be enjoying the fact that River is keeping his cool. It is as if making River lose his shit is a game that Dean is enjoying the hell out of. Jamie knows that Dean is smart because the spanking Dean had earned earlier in the day had been justified and if Dean does something so bad that he deserves one again, well, there will be hell to pay. But if River retaliates and spanks Dean for just some verbal smack down? Well River could find himself ass over his dad's big lap getting his own butt spanked and that is a trip that Jamie is quite sure River would rather not take. He's just as sure that Dean would get a kick out of it.

The life of a Winchester kid can be hard indeed.

Dean is sitting on the couch, booted shoes on the coffee table as all three boys watch Indiana Jones, the first one – which according to Dean, is the best one any way. "So River," Dean asks conversationally, "Have you always been such a daddy's boy?"

River shifts a little uncomfortably. Jamie knows because River_ is_ a daddy's boy, but it's a good thing. Before River came to live with them his life was a wild ride that fluctuated between irresponsible parenting and being left to his own devices. It had made young River sullen and scared something he isn't anymore. Jamie is proud of his cousin, he's tough and a good man to have at your side. He still likes weird emo music and prefers tea to coffee, but that is something Jamie has been slowly working on. There are some things that take time.

Then River says something that Jamie can't believe.

"At least my dad is around for me." He says it nonchalantly as if he is talking about the weather but the reaction from Dean is instantaneous.

"You don't know jack shit about my dad." Dean bristles.

"Actually I do. And he should be here cleaning up your mess instead of me and Jamie."

Jamie's jaw drops open. River loves Gramps as much as Jamie does. He loves grown up Dean too but obviously he just wants to hurt his newest nemesis and if he has to resort to low blows, he will.

Dean stands up and River does too. Jamie just sits and watches. _How bad could it be? _Dean turns away from River for a moment, seems to try to compose himself. Then Jamie can see it. He can see it as clearly as if his father was talking out loud. Bullhorn loud.

_What the fuck?_ is broadcasted from the littlest Winchester and he hits River with a right jab then a flurry of lefts and rights over his kidneys. River seems surprised, which is kind of stupid but maybe it's not the fact that Dean goes for him, more the unprecedented ferocity in the fight.

Dean is enraged.

And good.

He realizes that River has greater reach so he stays in close, punching hard and fast before River even has a chance to get his guard up. It's an old tactic, but a good one in a fistfight. River can't get any momentum because he doesn't have full use of his range. Dean on the other hand is taking every advantage of surprise and his own smaller size to pummel River. Dean has moved onto River's head and throws a solid roundhouse, then a quick upper cut.

John Winchester had been very thorough when teaching his sons to fight.

Finally, River starts to recover from the initial onslaught. It isn't easy though because he's bleeding from a cut over his eye and his nose is dripping blood too. Jamie hasn't even stepped in he's just standing there watching it happen. Jamie figures it is like a car accident. He is stunned.

River lunges at Dean pulling him in closer so now Dean doesn't have any room to move. It is a clinch and River is using his superior body weight and strength to hold the younger boy but Dean is having done of it and he twists his body in a way that causes both he and River to lose their balance and fall on the coffee table.

And break the coffee table.

That seems to startle River but Dean obviously could care less.

It's the broken coffee table that pushes Jamie into action. He reaches down and tries to pull his scrappy little father off of his cousin. Dean turns on Jamie, slams a hard fist to his solar plexus which causes Jamie to woosh out a breath and for the second time in several hours he trying to catch his breath. First his balls now his belly….his father is determined to cause Jamie huge amounts of hurt.

But Jamie is not going to be taken by a damn twelve year old, even if it is his father. He straightens himself up with a noticeable effort and the dives in again, this time pulling Dean off with a yank and throwing him back on the couch. He turns to Dean and with as much Winchester bass he can come up with speaks low, "You move one fucking muscle, kid and I swear I will beat your ass myself."

Whether it is the threat, the tone or simply that Dean has decided the risks outweigh the benefits he stays sullenly in the couch while Jamie reaches down to help River up.

When Jamie gets close enough to River he whispers low, "Why'd you have to go and mention Gramps?"

"'Cause your father is plucking my last nerve."

"How well did that work out for ya?"

"Shut up." River counters but he allows Jamie to help him up. He looks hard at Jamie, "That boy is a menace to society. " River backhands a swipe across his mouth and wipes the dribble of blood from there. Jamie notices the involuntary wince as River's hand touches the split lip.

Dean stretches out on the couch, grins and goes to put his feet back on the coffee table. Then he laughs, "Can't do that can I?"

Jamie turns to Dean, "Yeah, you can't and I'll have you know, you picked that damn coffee table out and you really, really liked it. So you are gonna have to deal with yourself when all of this shit gets fixed."

Dean laughs then again. "Kick my own ass? That sounds awesome."

"You, Da.., _Dean_ are an unusual kid."

"I know…keeps the girls always asking for more and keeps the boys outa my way. I love it.

Jamie shakes his head.

Suddenly River makes a decision, "Look Dean, me talking trash about your dad? Dumb move. I'm sorry. But man, you gotta let up a little bit, we are practically family here, how 'bout we act like it."

Dean seems to roll that around a little in his head. "Okay. Truce."

Jamie breathes a sigh of relief. Knowing that he won't have to break River and Dean apart makes him feel better. He would feel much better if his dad was fixed but _that _hasn't happened yet so he has to make the best of a not so good situation.

A moment later Dean looks quizzically at River. "So dude, if Sammy really is Sasquatch and you are his kid does that mean you are really my nephew?"

River grimaces, "Yeah, yeah it does."

"What about you?" Dean tilts his head in Jamie's direction.

Jamie sighs, he supposes Dean was going to figure it out sometime.

"I'm your son."

Dean laughs then, a belly laugh that resonates through the house, "You've got to be kidding me! My own kid just threatened me with a spanking - How fucking weird is that?"

Jamie laughs too, "Pretty damn weird but you know, we are Winchesters."

River starts laughing too, "I'd say this would be a story to tell your kids but, kind of redundant."

"You know River, you are a pretty funny kid. Must be because you have an awesome uncle."

"Must be."

TBC ? What do ya think?


End file.
